Morinaga's birthday present
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Today was Morinaga's birthday and Souichi took his kouhai out to buy him a present. But what is it that Morinaga wants for his birthday? Did Souichi make a mistake by proposing on buying Morinaga whatever he wanted? Morinaga/Souichi Yaoi Toys
1. Chapter 1

I've commited a short story. This is the first part. Enjoy it until I'll add the second and last part. ;P

One more thing. My English is not perfect, I'm not a native speaker and I'm using help from a wonderfull person that puts up with all my mistakes. If not for her, I would write a lot worse. So THANK YOU ELYRIAN!!!

**Warnings:** smex, toys (later on). This chapter is rather safe.

**Note:**It takes place between volume 3 and 4.

* * *

**Part One**

"Are you sure?" asked Morinaga. He still couldn't believe what Senpai told him only few minutes ago.

"You're asking me for the hundredth time now! Stop! I told you already. I will buy you whatever you want," Senpai was beginning to be irritated, "It's your birthday after all." It was true that today was Morinaga's birthday, but he never would have thought that Senpai would want to buy him something.

"And you're really willing to buy me anything I want?" Morinaga couldn't believe his luck.

"As long as it is not too expensive." It looked like Senpai really meant what he said. Morinaga wondered how much money Senpai was willing to spend on him today.

"Don't worry but..." he hesitated. Morinaga had an idea what he wanted for his birthday but to convince Senpai to let him have it would be very difficult._ 'Will he ever agree?'_

"But what?!" Senpai glared at him angrily. Morinaga was becoming scared but he had to take that risk. It was worth it. One of his fantasies would be fulfilled.

"For me... it's not very nice to pick up my own present, you know. I would have been happy with whatever you bought me. The gesture counts, that you remembered, not the present."

"How should I know what you want?!" Senpai was looking away and Morinaga came closer. The next second Senpai was embraced by strong arms.

Souichi couldn't break free and Morinaga kissed him. One long, passionate kiss that lasted until they needed air. First it started with only lips pressing on lips, but then a playful tongue was licking Souichi's beautifully soft lips, trying to push its way through them. Souichi parted them and let Morinaga inside. He knew that from the moment that experienced tongue claimed his mouth he was a goner, but he couldn't resist. He gave into the pleasure Morinaga gave him with only a single kiss, making him go all weak and soft in his knees. He could only cling to Morinaga, looking for support. If he didn't he would end up on the laboratory floor.

Souichi started to feel dizzy, his mind becoming blank. He moaned into the kiss, feeling so damn good! Morinaga was exploring his mouth, licking the inside of it all over, then shifting his head to another angle and going deeper. Souichi moaned again, not able to think, only to feel. His body shivered in anticipation awaiting more, wanting more, but Morinaga drew away when they needed to breathe. Saliva was still connecting them for a while before they pulled away more. Morinaga drew his lips right to Senpai's ear and whispered into it.

"You. 'Til midnight, please." Those were the words Morinaga spoke, but it took some time for Souichi to understand their meaning. First he had to remember what were they talking about before Morinaga kissed him, but his mind was too foggy; his breathing wasn't steady yet. He could only cling to Morinaga and try to stand on his unsteady feet. Morinaga gave him time and was patiently waiting for Souichi's response, so he started to think. Finally he realised what Morinaga was talking about, and now he knew what Morinaga wanted from him on his birthday. Or that was what he thought...

"What?!" Souichi didn't find the idea good in the least and wanted to push Morinaga away from him, but the man held him tightly.

"Can you please do whatever I want today? Can I have my way with you? Just this once." Morinaga started to nibble on Senpai's earlobe. He made himself clear now and all he had to do was wait for Senpai to agree... or kill him. To his surprise he was still alive.

"W-why should I?" asked Souichi. Morinaga being so near him had a bad influence on him, and when the younger man touched him with his lips or hands Souichi was always at a loss. The safest thing for him was to hold Morinaga at a distance from him, but knowing the pervert, it wouldn't work for long. Now Souichi had the best example that he wasn't good at handling his kouhai, especially from the time they started that crazy relationship or whatever he should call their being together. Now Morinaga wanted to have him in THAT way tonight, Senpai was certain that he wanted to do it, and he was determined not to let Morinaga have his was. _'Birthday or not, I won't be laid tonight!'_

"You forgot about my birthday, right?" Souichi tensed in Morinaga's arms. _'How did he know?!' _Souichi was feeling somehow scared. Now Morinaga had the perfect excuse for forcing him into submission tonight. "If my brother hadn't called and wished me happy birthday you wouldn't have even noticed that today is my special day." Morinaga hit the nail on the head. Souichi turned red with embarrassment. Morinaga was way to perceptive for his liking. The idiot had it right and he knew it. Morinaga was smirking, looking confident that he would have what he wanted.

"..." Souichi was trying to find a way to get out from this one without his ass being sore tomorrow, but he also knew that Morinaga could be very persistent if he wanted something and today Morinaga wanted HIM.

"I think I deserve recompense. You have to make up for forgetting about my birthday, so can you please be nice to me until midnight?" Souichi was at a loss. It looked like he lost the battle without even fighting. It was true that when Morinaga's brother called and he eavesdropped on the conversation between Morinaga and his Nii-san, he heard about Morinaga's birthday and cursed in his mind for forgetting about it. He was planning something for today but it was too late to bring the plan into motion. Morinaga made it clear what he wanted today. Souichi got angry and started to struggle again so that Morinaga must hold him even tighter, pressing his body against Souichi's.

"Why you little..!" Souichi didn't end the sentence because Moringa again pressed his lips onto his own and that ended all of Souichi's complaints.

*** ***

"You piss me off so much!" They were walking through the town center and Senpai was radiating anger at Morinaga who was walking cheerfully next to him. The birthday kid didn't answer him, but smiled in Senpai's direction, causing the man to get even more angry.

"Can you tell me WHY must I buy you a present if I agreed to doing as you like today?!" He had to surrender after the second kiss Morinaga gave him. If the kissing had continued, who knows what would've happened. Morinaga knew that his Senpai would be damned before he would let him have him in the lab, so he agreed.

"The 'doing as I like' is compensation for your bad memory and the present is because I have my birthday today." Morinaga was explaining the situation to him as if Senpai was a small kid. That pissed the older man off even more.

"And what do you exactly want for your birthday anyway? Where are we going that it's taking such a long time?" There were so many shops we passed by! Can't you make up your mind about what you want or something?!" Senpai was in a bad mood and was making it clear. They finished work at the lab earlier today and were going to buy Morinaga a present, but along the way Senpai became irritated and uncertain of what the other wanted.

"Well... I know exactly what I want and where I want to buy it," said Morinaga confidently, but then he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "The only thing I don't know is wheter or not you will really buy it for me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Souichi was becoming curious. _'What is it that Morinaga wants? Why is he thinking that I won't buy it for him? Is it so expensive?'_

"Even if it's not particularly for me?" Morinaga was asking very strange questions.

"What do you mean? It should be a present for YOUR birthday, so what do you mean by saying it's not for you? I'm buying YOU a present so it should be something you want!" The whole thing was starting to become somehow suspicious. _'What is he planning to buy?'_

"It will be something that I want but... I will use it on you." This explanation didn't explain anything. It made things even more confusing.

"You're not making it easy for me! I will buy you whatever you want!" They walked for a bit and Souichi continued, "I really don't understand what this is all about!" Souichi wanted to know what was going on. He really didn't like being kept in the dark, especially by Morinaga.

"You will understand soon enough, I assure you." Morinaga didn't want to let his Senpai know what it was that he wanted for his birthday. If he did he would get himself beaten up and end up in a hospital bed for even thinking about something like that. He thought that by putting Senpai in a situation where he couldn't say no anymore would give him more of a chance to actually receive the gift he wanted.

"We're here." Those were the only words Morinaga said when he stopped in front of a building with a huge sign-board. Senpai stood there looking at the name of the shop they were about to enter. He became pale, but not even one second later red like a tomato.

"I"M NOT GOING INTO A PLACE LIKE THIS!!" he shouted, but the next moment Morinaga grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards the entrance saying at the same time:

"You promised you would be nice. Now... I want my gift." Morinaga almost dragged Senpai into the store, not paying any more attention to what Senpai was saying or any of his attempts of escape.

*** ***

"I can't fucking believe it!" Senpai was in shock and couldn't stop complaining. They were going back home. Morinaga had his gift wrapped in pink paper with hearts on it. He was so happy they bought the item in the end. He thought that Senpai would run out of the store, but somehow despite the utter embarrassment clearly visible on his face, he stayed and helped pick out something suitable. Morinaga was happy. Now there was no turning back. He wanted to try it out no matter what. Senpai told Morinaga that he would be nice and let him have his way, so he was positive that the man would keep his word and let him do whatever he wanted.

Morinaga couldn't do anything but smile at the memory of how Senpai had behaved during the shopping and picking up of the item. Senpai noticed Morinaga's smile and started to shout.

"Will you stop laughing!!? That's not funny!" The man was really furious so Morinaga wiped the smile from his face and did everything to behave normally. That wasn't easy since he was so happy.

"I'm not laughing. I'm just happy!" He smiled again at Senpai and received a deep blush in return. His Senpai was always so shy and he loved it so much. Morinaga just couldn't wait for them to try his new toy out and was walking fast, but Senpai was dragging himself behind Morinaga.

Souichi didn't know what to say or do. He wanted so badly to grab the package Morinaga carried and throw it into the trash, but he thought that if he did they would go again into THAT shop and buy another one. He would pay twice and he didn't want to waste money for SUCH things.

He watched Morinaga as he walked cheerfully to their destination. Souichi had called Kanako earlier to tell her that he would spend the night at Morinaga's place, but he was now having serious doubts. He was scared of what was awaiting him when they came to their destination. His cheeks were burning only from the slightest thought about what he saw today._ 'I never had imagined that I would end up THERE and even BUYING something for the purpose of using!!'_ The thought of using IT was burning him with shame. _'I want to go home! I don't want to...' _

"Senpai! Are you in there?!" Morinaga's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Souichi was looking at Morinaga without comprehension of what the other was saying.

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?" Morinaga was looking somehow sad. _'After all he put me through today he's now sulking?! That...!'_

"I was thinking, you know." They were slowly coming towards their destination and Souichi was starting to feel anxious of what was to come. Morinaga was watching him, so he noticed his uncertainty.

"It's okay. Really. Don't be scared. I won't do anything to hurt you." He came closer and embraced Souichi. At first Souichi struggled to get away but then relaxed. He was feeling insecure and Morinaga's presence was somehow reassuring him that everything would be all right. He let himself be hugged for a while, forgetting everything around him and not thinking about what was awaiting him when they entered Morinaga's apartment. Morinaga was only embracing him, not kissing, only whispering into his ear sweet and calming words that made him relax. He laid his head on Morinaga's shoulder, breathing his kouhai's scent in. Morinaga was gently stroking his hair. Souichi had to admit it, it was a nice feeling and he thought that if his hair was loose it would be even better. Before he could say anything about releasing it he heard a voice nearby, low, but still the words were recognizable.

"... a gay couple?"

He had totally forgotten that they were still standing on the street and it wasn't that late, so there was still a lot of people walking by. He searched for the person who was speaking and found a bunch of high schoolers coming their way, both male and female. It looked like they were now discussing what they had just seen. Souichi's face became crimson as he pulled away from Morinaga's embrace and hurried up the stairs to face his fate.

Morinaga was walking behind him with love filled eyes fixated on the back of his innocent Senpai. His beloved was waiting at the door for him as he sauntered toward him and opened it, letting Senpai in. They entered the apartment in silence and Morinaga closed the door behind them with his present still in his hand. He has a few hours until midnight and he would use them well.

* * *

**Note:** Do you know where were they? ;P And what did they buy? XD Interested?................... I won't tell!!!!!!! XDDD Not now, but you'll find out in the next part. :)  
I hope you had fun reading. Tell me what you think, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and last part of this story. It's very long.... Hope you won't mind. ;P Have a very good time reading! XDD

**Warnings:** smex, toys, for adults

**Note:**It takes place between volume 3 and 4.

* * *

**Part Two**

They entered the apartment. Souichi was nervous. He knew what was coming, he had done it more than once in the past, but he was still very nervous. Maybe if Morinaga hadn't bought THAT thing he would be more relaxed, but now protesting was in vain. The pervert wouldn't listen to him whatever he said, but Souichi wouldn't make it easy for Morinaga!

"Senpai!" Morinaga brought Souichi out of his thoughts. "You're really distracted today." He came closer from behind and pressed his body against Souichi's. Morinaga's body was very firm and strong. The younger man's arms were caressing Souichi's body. He didn't move and he didn't stop Morinaga. The man turned him around and hugged him tightly. Souichi closed his eyes, his body shaking slightly. He didn't know the cause of it. Was it anticipation, fear or wanting? '_Definitely not wanting! That can't be!'_

Souichi felt Morinaga's lips on his neck. A playful tongue was licking the sensitive flesh there and Souichi shivered. Gentle kisses were placed upon his face and neck. He moaned, but shut his mouth fast, not wanting to show Morinaga how much he was affected by the younger man's actions. Morinaga's lips were once more tasting his neck, and Souichi, without even noticing it, turned his head aside to let Morinaga reach better.

"Ah!" He felt a little pain as Morinaga bit his neck. Souichi tried to free himself from the sensation caused by Morinaga's action, but couldn't. Morinaga licked the place he bit a moment ago.

"No!" The situation wasn't good. He was becoming weak. He held onto Morinaga's shirt, but his grip was becoming weaker with every kiss, with every lick Morinaga gave him. He relaxed and Morinaga started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't even realise when he was half naked. Morinaga started to pinch his nipples. The hot lips kissing him the whole time were going down to his chest. Souichi was breathing faster and his heart was beating like crazy.

"Mm..." He couldn't stop the sound escaping his lips when Morinaga took his nipple between his lips and sucked on it. The other nipple was twitched with Morinaga's fingers. They were still standing, but Souichi wanted to lay down, and fast. He was becoming soft in his knees so he struggled to get out of Morinaga's arms.

Morinaga was in heaven. Senpai responded so strongly to his actions. Morinaga wanted to mark his beloved, so he left hickeys on the perfect skin of his most precious one. He bit the skin, making Senpai gasp and moan. He felt Senpai lose his strength so that he had to support him. Morinaga started to take off the man's clothes. _'Better continue this in bed,' _thought Morinaga. The next moment he felt Senpai was ready to run away.

"There, there. It's okay." Morinaga stopped sucking and hugged Souichi tightly, then he kissed Souichi on the lips. First softly, then more demanding, and Souichi gave in, wanting to forget what awaited him. He didn't even notice when he was brought to bed. Moringa was on top of him looking him in the eyes. He squirmed, but then relaxed. Morinaga took off Souichi's shirt. Souichi was looking at him and blushing when the man started to take off Souichi's pants. He even helped a little by raising his hips. Morinaga had a smile on his face and Souichi blushed more. He was so embarrassed laying there naked with legs spread to each side of Morinaga's hips, flushed and trembling. Morinaga was watching him with lust filled eyes.

Taking Senpai to bed was a good idea. Senpai relaxed visibly and allowed Morinaga to take off his clothes. He even helped with it. _'Is he testing my patience? I won't hold on very long if he's so eager.' _ Morinaga admired the beauty of Senpai's naked body. He loved every part of it and he loved even more to see it so exposed. Being between Senpai's spread thighs was something he thought he would never grow tired of. Morinaga knew that he was the only one allowed to see Senpai like this, he was the only one allowed to do this and he wanted it so much. He thought that Senpai wouldn't give him anything today, so being here with Senpai ready to be taken made his blood boil.

"Mori..." Souichi became insecure again. He never had been in this kind of situation before. Sex, yes! That wasn't anything new to him since he did it with Morinaga before, but to actually use toys during sex! He never thought about it! Never wanted it, but Morinaga was different. He definitely wanted it and was his cunning self by making him do it. Souichi wanted to voice out the state he was in, but Morinaga sealed his lips with a kiss.

"Shush. Don't talk. Relax. Give yourself to me." When Souichi's lips were freed, his kouhai still hovering above him whispered into Souichi's ear.

"Don't say something like that! Ahh!" Souichi became angry and embarrassed. He couldn't get more agitated because Morinaga bit his ear, causing Souichi to feel sweet pain.

"No. Don't... it hurts!" His breathing became unsteady and quicker. The pain caused him more pleasure. _'How the hell is this possible?!' _ The sensation caused by Morinaga's lips was becoming too intense to bear. The lips were licking him all over his neck, sucking in the most sensitive places. Souichi bit his lip in order to keep his voice from showing how much he was feeling it. That didn't last long as Morinaga bit into his skin again, this time between his neck and shoulder, leaving a slowly reddening mark there.

"Ahh...!" Souichi gripped Morinaga's hair tightly and wanted to pull his head away from him, but Morinaga was assaulting his shoulder and collarbone, leaving kisses and licking Souichi's hot skin. He wanted to calm down at least a bit by closing his eyes, but it didn't help. It caused the opposite reaction. Souichi became more aware of the lips devouring his whole body. He moaned again and covered his mouth with his hands. He opened his eyes again. Morinaga licked and sucked on Souichi's nipples causing the man to squirm beneath him. Souichi tried so hard to hold his voice in, but Morinaga didn't let him. He grabbed both of Souichi's hands so the man had to uncover his mouth, but when Souichi's hands were free again he placed them one more time upon his mouth, not letting any sound escape.

Today making love to Senpai was different than the other times they did it. Senpai was confused, not certain of what was awaiting him, and Morinaga had to spend a lot of time to ease his Senpai's fears. He didn't complain, though. He loved every expression Senpai made. Morinaga was searching for the most sensitive places on Senpai's body and stimulated them strongly. He wanted to drive Senpai nuts with desire and it looked like he managed to do so. There was only one more thing he wanted to have. He wanted to hear more of Senpai's voice during sex. It was so different than the usual composed or angry tone of his voice. Morinaga made sure to hear it as much as possible, but Senpai was covering his mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth. Let me hear you." Morinaga caught his hands again, but this time he placed them over Souichi's head and held them there with one hand. The man's other hand was again pinching Souichi's nipple as his lips crashed on to Souichi's. He was forced to open his mouth wide as Morinaga licked the inside of it. The tongue that was making him submit completely was inviting his own tongue into a battle. Souichi responded. He was pissed off. Morinaga was still holding his hands in place. One hand was sufficient to make him totally dominated by Morinaga. _'It shouldn't be like that!' _ Souichi wasn't a weakling and should be fit enough to shake Morinaga off, but somehow the 'I will shake him off' didn't work at all. If he couldn't win in a contest of strength he would win in kissing. Souichi gave his all into the kiss, but after a while his defeat became clear to him. Morinaga was a very good kisser. There was no way Souichi could win. He tried his best, but moaned again and submitted completely. Morinaga broke the kiss only when he realised that Souichi desperately needed air. After breaking the kiss, Morinaga's lips became occupied with his neck, licking just behind Souichi's ear and making him moan again.

"Yes. Let me hear your moans." Souichi was red in the face, but hearing Morinaga saying these words made him turn even more red. He had no strength left so even without Morinaga holding down his hands he wouldn't be able to push him off anymore. Morinaga, as if reading Souichi's thoughts, let go of his hands and went again to his chest. This time he bit one of the nipples, making Souichi jerk his body and yelp. He felt aroused, and when Morinaga gripped his member he moaned again. His breathing was quick and heavy. Morinaga stroked his erection and Souichi felt the pleasure building up fast.

Pinning Senpai's hands above his head was a good idea. Senpai was too weak to fight him right now. Morinaga kissed those soft lips and they parted after a while. Senpai kissed back with so much force that Morinaga could tell that the man was angry for holding him in place, but he didn't intend to let Senpai take control over the kiss. They kissed like crazy. When he felt Senpai's moans he knew the man was his to do with as he desired, so he did. Senpai still wanted to hold his voice in so Morinaga was forced to double his efforts. Every moan that left Senpai's lips was a victory for Morinaga and it ignited him even more.

"Mm..." Even now Souichi didn't want to moan like a woman, but as Morinaga ran his thumb over his slit he couldn't stop himself. "AH!...ah!"

"Your voice turns me on so much," Morinaga smiled at him. His eyes showed clearly how much he enjoyed himself with Souichi's body.

"You're such a pe... Ahh...! No...! Uhm!" Morinaga lowered his head and started to lick Souichi's throbbing member. Souichi buried his fingers in Morinaga's hair. The way the other licked him brought Souichi to a state in which he couldn't think anymore. He could only moan, and he did. Two different feelings were fighting inside of him. One that wanted Morinaga to continue and the other that wanted Morinaga to stop. The fight was comsuming all his strength, so all he could do was lay there and let Morinaga do what he wanted. He felt ready to come, but Morinaga drew his mouth away and Souichi let out a whimper. He was trembling, wanting release, wanting...

"Endure a bit longer." Morinaga was denying him what he wanted the most right now. Souichi waited for Morinaga to touch him, to take him over the edge by hand or mouth, he didn't care what way. None of that happened. Instead he felt a rustle and looked up at Morinaga. The birthday kid was taking off his clothes. _'Birthday! It's his birthday. The gift!!'_

"W-what are you doing?" asked Souichi, a little bit frightened. As long as Morinaga kept giving him pleasure he didn't think about anything, but now being neglected, his head became clearer and he started to think again._' He wants to use IT! I don't want it! No, please, anything but that!'_

"Taking off my clothes. They're in the way." Morinaga was naked in no time and ready to take Souichi. It was the first time Souichi wanted Morinaga to put it in. _'Better him than that thing!' _Unfortunately for him Morinaga didn't show any signs that he wanted to enter. Instead he got out of bed and returned with his nicely wrapped gift. He climbed onto the bed and started to unwrap his present.

Souichi was still painfully erect and his member twitched as he thought of what was inside the package. Still he didn't want to do it! _'Even if it is Morinaga's birthday, that doesn't mean I have to do everything!' _He didn't like the idea, not in the slightest and he regretted letting Morinaga have the thing. There was no way now that Morinaga would let him get away without trying it out. Souichi wasn't prepared, he didn't want to! He heard the package being torn, but he didn't see it because he closed his eyes. When Morinaga placed his hands on Souichi's thighs, Souichi snapped his eyes open and backed away. He slithered to the back of the bed.

After licking that delicious penis and receiving such heart warming cries of pleasure, Morinaga couldn't hold it any longer. _'Hope I gave him sufficient time.' _ His clothes were in the way so he started to take them off. Morinaga felt hot and his pants were starting to be painfully tight. After taking off the unnecesary clothes, he brought his gift to bed and unwrapped it. _ 'Now it's action time.' _ He felt so joyful imagining how Senpai would react to the item, but Senpai got scared and wanted to get away. Morinaga had to give him time, which he used to ease Senpai's fear. Senpai's face told Morinaga how unsure the other was. That was natural since Senpai never before had sex using toys. It was a normal thing for him to feel scared. He was such an innocent and pure person. Morinaga had to make Senpai forget all of his doubts. He loved the man so much and he wanted Senpai to enjoy himself. Senpai was still refusing him, so Morinaga had to occupy him with something. _'We'll try this one.'_

"No!" Souichi tried to slither away, but Morinaga grabbed his thighs again and pulled him closer. Souichi's legs were spread wide. His body started to tremble. "Stop, I don't want to...!" He was silenced with a kiss, soft and tender. It broke quite fast, but Morinaga kissed him again and again, whispering between the kisses. The younger man took off Souichi's glasses and started to kiss his whole face, whispering the entire time.

"It's okay." Kiss."I love you." Kiss. "Don't be scared." Kiss. " I love you." Kiss. "It's all right." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I won't hurt you." Kiss. " I love you." Kiss. "Trust me." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "Want me." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "Relax for me." Souichi's whole face had been kissed, his lips, cheeks, eyes, forehead. Those sweet words Morinaga whispered into Souichi's ear were hypnotizing him, making him relax and feel nothing but pleasure. Souichi's thoughts started to get hazy._ '... okay.... not scared... loves me... want...relax...'_

After easing Senpai, Morinaga thought that it was the right time to work on Senpai's opening. He didn't want the other to feel pain. It was clear to him that one finger was pleasurable. He saw, too, that when he added the second one Senpai didn't feel pain. The body under him showed him how much Senpai did enjoy being fingered. The moans were so sweet, they made him so hard. Hearing Senpai's voice and seeing him arching his back in anticipation for more was driving Morinaga nuts. He even forgot for a moment about his yet unused gift, but then he remembered. He wanted to bring Senpai over the edge before using it, so he kept assaulting Senapi's sweet spot while thinking at the same time, _'Will he feel pleasure if I add another finger? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable... I will try it... and the thing isn't that small. Senpai must be totally relaxed before I'll do anything with it.' _ He added the third finger and to his joy Senpai didn't show any signs of pain. On the contrary, it looked like he was feeling good. Morinaga looked at how aroused Senpai was and was so happy that it was he who was bringing so much pleasure to Senpai. Morinaga moved his fingers, not forgetting to give Senpai as much pleasure as he could by hitting his prostate gland. The man's nipples looked so inviting being red and erect as well, so Morinaga coudn't deny them his attention. Senpai's erection wasn't negleced either, he stroked it the whole time, enjoying its hardness.

"Aaa..." Souichi was still trembling as he closed his eyes again, letting Morinaga shower his whole body with kisses. He was leaking precum as Morinaga teased his opening with his fingers. The other hand was stroking his hard member. He jerked his body as a finger thrust inside him, but not for long as it was only one. Soon there was another one added and the two fingers started moving in and out of him. Souichi moaned. He gripped the sheet. Morinaga kept assaulting one very sensitive spot within him and whenever the fingers hit that spot Souichi moaned. When Morinaga added the third finger it took only a few seconds for him to come.

"AAH!!" The sensation of three fingers moving inside him hitting that sensitive spot every time, together with Morinaga's lips sucking on his nipples, and the other hand of the man still stroking him with much strength brushing over the tip, was too much to bear for Souichi. It was impossible not to come, so Souichi came in Morinaga's hand. His body became limp and he breathed deeply, wanting to overcome the after effect of his orgasm. Morinaga kissed him again and then Souichi's eyes became large as he felt something cold pressing slowly past his ring of muscle. He gasped and his body tensed up.

"Uu..." He had never felt something like this before. At first he didn't understand what was happening, but he came to his senses very quickly.

"Shush. It's okay," Morinaga shushed him but Souichi gathered his strength and got up on his elbows.

"No way!! Forget it!!! Take it OUT!" He reached to take the item out himself, but Morinaga seized his hand and looked him in the eyes with a stern look.

"You promised you'd let me do what I wanted," Morinaga reminded Souichi, a thing he didn't want to remember right now.

"I never thought you would want to do something like that for real! Now take that damn thing out! It won't go in! It's too big! ...and too thick! Forget it!"

Morinaga knew he was skilled. He thought that love-making was the best thing to do when you were in love. He wanted to bring pleasure to the person he cared for, meaning Senpai. He wanted to see the man screaming from an orgasm, and Senpai did scream. Morinaga came to know Senpai's body more with every kiss, and every touch implied it. Morinaga saw that Senpai wasn't very conscious right now after his release and he thought of using the situation to his advantage. Although, he felt it wasn't quite right to just do as he pleased when Senpai was so defenseless. _'Not good!' _ He felt how aroused he was, and seeing Senpai so exposed, sexy and unaware of what an effect he had on Morinaga caused him to stop thinking. He wanted to see more, to give even more pleasure; he wanted to use his present. His hand was still covered with Senpai's cum and he used it to slick the thing he held in his hand. Then he started to push it slowly inside Senpai. Morinaga was very careful but Senpai protested very loudly and very firmly, making it clear that he didn't want anything inside of him. _'How should I convince him? Will he let me? He agreed to buying it! I asked if this one was okay and he said yes! Now I won't let him get away that easily!'_

"Don't exaggerate!! It isn't the thickest and not even the longest one. I especially picked up one of a size that wouldn't scare you or hurt you. Or did you want a bigger one?"

"Are you nuts??!! Who the hell would want to get a fucking vibrator stuck into his ass??!" When Souichi started to shout he moved more, and the vibrator slipped out of him. Not that it was very far in anyway. Souichi had managed to do what he wanted. He got the thing out. Morinaga didn't look pleased with how the situation had turned out. He held his head down for a while and then started to talk.

"Why?! Why don't you let me have it? Today is my birthday and we both know that you won't ever let me do something like this to you if it's not a special occasion, and today is a special occasion. You shouldn't have let me have it in the first place, you shouldn't have agreed to doing what I wanted, to being nice today! Don't you think it's a bit too late to say "no" now?! I won't stop. Forget it!" Morinaga looked into Souichi's eyes. His eyes burned with determination. There was no way Souichi would get out of this one. _'Shit! Now he's mad! Not good for me! Better think of something...' _thought Souichi.

"I... I.."

"I can promise you that it will feel really good, so lay down and let me enjoy my gift." Morinaga spread Souichi's legs again, but this time there was no object forcing its way inside him. Instead he felt something brushing against the insides of his thighs. It tickled and he stirred, but the sensation came back. He gasped and tried to close his legs again, but Morinaga was between them so it was impossible. He looked up at what Morinaga was doing and blushed. He totally forgot that on the long shaft of the violet vibrator there was also a tail of small violet feathers attached. Morinaga was teasing his thighs with them. It tickled; Souichi was sensitive and ticklish and his reactions clearly showed it to Morinaga, who was looking him in the eyes and smirking.

"You like it, right?"

"No! Wooa! Aaa...!" The feathers brushed over his member. The touch of the feathers was so light, it made him squirm as the tail moved further up to Souichi's chest and nipples. The next place teased was his neck. Souichi smiled at the feeling of the feathers on his neck, but they didn't stay there long and went down again to his slowly hardening member.

"Ah!" Morinaga was teasing the tip of his cock with the feathers, then he moved towards his opening and started to tickle him there, then his thighs, and then his member, again and again. He didn't even touch him with his hand and Souichi was fully erect again. He trembled and squirmed to get away from the feathers but Morinaga held him in place. His mind once again started to go blank. Souichi felt the feathers dance by his entrance so he thought the tail would caress his inner thighs one more time, but instead he heard a small sound, something was vibrating, and that something was going inside him.

After convincing Senpai to let him have his way, Morinaga thought of distracting Senpai first. Making him hard again was a good idea. _'Why not use the tail?'_ He smiled and started to brush Senpai's body with the light feathers. Senpai was really very sensitive and responded a lot, he even smiled. Seeing how Senpai enjoyed his gift before it was even inside him made Morinaga feel extremely happy. Senpai looked like he was anticipating Morinaga's every move, waiting for it to come, wanting it, so he thought it was time to let Senpai feel more. Morinaga saw how hard Senpai became only with the feathers. He was really curious to what state the vibrator would bring him so he turned it on. Senpai was relaxed, so it went in without him using much force, but then Senpai's body tensed for a moment. Morinaga thought that the situation would repeat itself and Senpai would refuse him again, but the vibrations caused Senpai's body to relax and take the vibrator further in.

"Aaa...." Souichi tensed up but the vibrations didn't let him stay tense for long. He moaned again and felt Morinaga thrust the device further into him in small thrusts. Souichi didn't have the ability to command his voice anymore and he heard his own moans. He squirmed, wanting the sensation within him to stop. He wanted to get away, but instead as he moved he felt the thing deep inside him hit his prostate.

"...!..HA!! ...ah... ha... n-no... uh!" He felt full with a strange sort of movement. It... vibrated.

"I told you it would feel good." Morinaga's words came to Souichi's fading consciousness. The younger man sounded very content. Souichi arched his back as Morinaga buried the whole length inside him and turned the vibrations to a higher level. Souichi moaned again, this time louder as waves of pleasure overcame him. He bit his lips so as not to let his voice be heard, but as Morinaga brushed the tip of his rock hard member with the feather tail he screamed. Souichi was panting heavily, his senses were overloaded, his legs were trembling and he was tearing up. It was too much for him. He couldn't bear it anymore, especially when Morinaga started to move the vibrating thing slowly out of him and then in again.

Morinaga pushed the vibrator very slowly further into Senpai. The way Senpai reacted made it clear that he was feeling pleasure. Morinaga wondered if it was possible to give Senpai even more of it. The body laying so nicely spread on the bed squirmed and them cried out loudly. _'That must have been his sweet spot. What a nice reaction. I wanna hear more!' _thought Morinaga, thrusting the vibrator all the way in and increasing the vibrations, making Senpai moan again and again.

The sight before his eyes made him blush, he thought that he would never forget how Senpai looked, laying there with a rock hard erection, legs spread wide, with his messy hair all over his face, gripping the sheet with half closed eyes clearly not fully aware of his surroundings... with a tail! Morinaga felt like drooling. _'Why don't I have a camera?!' _ Senpai was trying to take control over his voice when Morinaga took the feather tail into his hand and put it to good use. When he started to move the still vibrating thing out of Senpai's hole and then in again, tears started to form in Senpai's eyes. _'He's enjoying it that much? Oh wow! I think I hit the jackpot with this little baby. Now... let's move it a little more.'_

"N-noo... sto...stop! Aah... ha... not th-that!" Although Senpai was saying no, his reactions told Morinaga how much the other enjoyed the movement, so he continued to thrust the vibrator, increasing the pace bit by bit.

Souichi had never felt this way before. He never expected to feel good being fucked by a guy. He never expected to feel pleasure when being fucked with a damn vibrator either! He was proven otherwise and now he had to admit that using toys didn't feel that bad. Still he didn't want it. It was so wrong. To have Morinaga inside was wrong, but to have a toy stuck up his ass was even worse. He protested and Morinaga simply asked:

"Why? It feels good, doesn't it?"

Souichi had problems gathering his thoughts, but somehow he managed to pant out what he wanted to say.

"I... uuh... I rather... mhm... have yours ... ah... inside! Ahh!" When Souichi said that he felt the vibrator being taken out in one go. It was too much for him, for his oversensitive body! He screamed and came, convulsing wildly. When he came to his senses, Morinaga was caressing his hair, looking at him lovingly with a smile dancing on his lips.

"I love you, Senpai." _'I'm going to grant your wish.' _thought Morinaga. Morinaga kissed him again and Senpai could feel the intensity and sincerity of Morinaga's feelings in that single kiss. He had time until midnight, so he had a little less than three hours to go...

*** ***

Morinaga was lying in bed enjoying the feeling of lassitude spreading all over his body. Senpai was laying beside him, with closed eyes trying to steady his breath. Morinaga saw how tired his lover was. Senpai didn't want them to be called lovers, but today Morinaga couldn't name it differently. Senpai was just like a lover. They had done it so many times and now it was almost midnight. Morinaga wanted to continue, but he asked Senpai to put up with him until midnight, so he wouldn't do anything now especially after what Senpai did and let him do. Morinaga thought about what had happened in the last few hours, how Senpai acted, how sweet he was, how tempting. He was letting Morinaga do what he wanted, so Morinaga had to keep his promise that it would be only until midnight. He shifted slightly so that he could see Senpai better. Senpai had his eyes closed, sweat still visible all over his body.

"Never again. Never, ever again..." Senpai murmured, still breathing quicker than he should. He rolled to his side so now if he opened his eyes he would look exactly into Morinaga's eyes. Morinaga waited, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes, he wanted them to watch only him, but Senpai didn't open them.

"Was it really that bad? You felt pleasure, didn't you?" Morinaga got himself a deadly glare in return for his question. _'But I got to see his eyes.' _Morinaga smiled.

"Forget it. I won't do it like that ever again. I'm not a pervert... not a homo," Senpai started to complain. Morinaga smiled again. He knew that Senpai would voice his displeasure after using the vibrator. Morinaga knew he would hear Senpai nag about it for a very long time. He was prepared and happy. He really thought that Senpai wouldn't let him do it his way no matter what, so when the man didn't object that much he used the opportunity. Thinking about what Senpai said was making Morinaga feel warm all over, especially in his heart. What a great birthday he had this year. Morinaga lay there calming his breath and waiting for more accusing and angry words from his Senpai. Nothing more came to his ears. He remembered Senpai's last words. _"I'd rather have yours inside!"_ He had never imagined hearing those words escape from Senpai's lips. He couldn't help it. The vibrator, so happily used just a moment ago, had been in the way after hearing those words. Although he knew nothing could compare to the real thing, he was becoming somehow jealous of how much pleasure the vibrator gave Senpai. Senpai's words making it clear what the man preferred made Morinaga's heart beat faster with happiness. Morinaga saw that Senpai felt even more pleasure with him inside than with the vibrator. Senpai made this birthday his best birthday ever!

"One more thing...." Senpai's words brought him out of his thoughts. Morinaga sent Senpai a questioning look and waited for the other to speak. What Senpai said made Morinaga's eyes widen.

"Happy birthday.... you pervert." Senpai was looking at Morinaga with something more in his eyes than anger. There Morinaga saw a slight trace of a feeling he never imagined he would see. He didn't think Senpai was conscious of the fact that his feelings were visible to Morinaga.

_'Definitely the best birthday ever!' _ thought Morinaga, leaning down and kissing his Senpai tenderly on the lips.

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: **Now you know what Mori's birthday present was. Did you like it? Tell me what you think, please. And thanks for reading!

I have something more for you. For those who wants to see, here is the toy they used. Not work safe!

.com/yaoilovefan/pic/0000gsdt


End file.
